


Wade Deep

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Intoxication, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which Sehun is jealous that his best friend turned roommate is spending too much time with Taemin, so he decides to sleep around to get his attention.





	

It was a warm summer evening when Sehun plopped the last of the remaining boxes down onto the dark wood flooring, a sigh of exhaustion slipping past his lips. He was damp with sweat, and his thin grey t-shirt was clinging to his back uncomfortably. “That's all of them,” he announced, still hunched over as he glanced toward his new roommate.

Jongin grunted his acknowledgment from where he was laying on the floor, limbs spread wide and chest just beginning to slow as he caught his breath. “Let's never do this again, oh my god,” he griped, but a faint smile twitched at his lips.

“Amen,” Sehun agreed before finally pushing away from the box, his muscles groaning with the effort it took to stand. They'd been moving boxes and furniture all day, and while Jongin's friend Taemin had popped by earlier to help out, he'd claimed that he had work to attend to and left them after only an hour. It wasn't exactly surprising, Taemin wasn't the type to get messy or be asked to do hard work. And that was fine with Sehun, who sometimes got a little bit exhausted of his best friend's best friend.

Taemin had been Jongin's initial choice for a roommate, having asked him sometime back in the dregs of winter. But he'd claimed he “needed his space” from other people. And his parents were wealthy enough that he was able to afford all the space he could want. So when Jongin asked Sehun if he wanted to move in, he couldn't say no. Jongin and Taemin were going into their senior year of college, and Sehun was a year behind, but he couldn't stand the dorms or the bizarre array of roommates any more and had jumped at the chance.

“Want a beer?” he asked, though he didn't wait on a response from Jongin as he slipped into the kitchen and stooped to withdraw two of the bottles they'd put in earlier. After opening them, he re-joined his new roommate in the living room.

Jongin had finally moved and was standing in the middle of the floor with his hands on his hips, surveying the boxes and chaotic layout of furniture that was strewn around. “Thanks,” he acknowledged, taking the bottle Sehun offered to him.

“This is a lot of shit,” he grumbled quietly, taking a sip of the foamy, bitter liquid.

“Too much,” he agreed, taking a long drink of his own.

Sehun's eyes were drawn to the other's bobbing adam's apple as he drank, and he had to pull his gaze away as he cleared his throat. “Well, let's keep going,” he shrugged one shoulder, suddenly finding that he needed the distraction of unpacking and arranging boxes so he wouldn't keep staring at his friend.

He'd fallen in love with Jongin long ago, back in his freshman year when he'd first seen him sitting under a cascade of fairy lights in an otherwise dim coffee shop. He'd been speaking with his friend – Taemin, as Sehun later found out – and the way his full lips curved into a perfect smile and the way his eyes sparkled as he spoke had taken Sehun's breath away.

It was a full month later that he saw him again, and another two weeks before he managed to speak with him. It turned out to be surprisingly simple, he found that Jongin was easily open and there was something about Sehun he seemed to like, so it wasn't long before they were close friends. While he'd stifled most of his feelings of longing and desire for Jongin, sometimes he caught himself still staring at the other for far longer than was necessary. He kept hoping that someday Jongin would realize he loved him back, but so far nothing had ever crossed any boundaries between them.

-

It was a few days later when Taemin came back over to see the result of Sehun and Jongin's hard work in setting up the apartment. Their classes didn't start for another week, so the air was still warm and the sun still shone with promise at the end of the summer. Sehun sat on the grey couch he'd guilted his parents into buying for them when the knock came at the door. He glanced up as Jongin walked by to answer it, and Sehun's gaze quickly skimmed over his roommate's form in tight jeans and a pale grey t-shirt before he blinked away.

“Stayed away long enough you wouldn't be asked to work?” Jongin asked into the open door, and Sehun could hear the smile in his voice.

He knew immediately that it was Taemin, and he glanced over to see the other boy push Jongin aside and step in. “Hi, Taemin,” he greeted with a quick nod.

“Oh, shut up, it's not my apartment to bother with. Hi, Sehun,” he flashed his usual smile toward the boy on the couch. “It looks pretty good in here...I mean neither of you have much of a taste for design, but it could be worse.”

“That was practically a compliment,” Jongin laughed, and Sehun's gaze was immediately drawn to the look of utter happiness on his face.

“Whatever. You're not going out in that, are you?” Taemin asked, changing the subject to scrutinize Jongin's outfit.

Sehun had a sudden urge to tell Taemin that Jongin looked perfect, that he always did, but quickly he cleared his throat and flipped through the TV channels, trying desperately to stop thinking about Jongin that way. It hadn't been so bad before moving in together, he could suppress it most of the time. But having seen Jongin walk around without a shirt and seeing his freshly woken bedhead was proving to be more difficult to ignore the undeniable crush anymore. It was only after a moment too long did he notice that there was an awkward silence. “What?” he asked, sensing the other two looking at him.

“Oh my god, Sehun, are you on drugs?” Taemin joked, his hands resting on his hips expectantly.

Jongin smiled, “I asked if I could borrow a shirt from you, I still haven't done laundry.”

“Oh. Sure, yeah, go ahead,” Sehun agreed, feeling mildly embarrassed at having spaced out like he did.

His roommate slipped off and into Sehun's bedroom, leaving Taemin to go flop onto the couch next to Sehun. “So? How is it going so far?” he asked.

Sehun shrugged. “It's cool. Better than the dorms,” he offered.

Taemin quirked a brow slightly. “That sounds like a very sterile answer. Are you and he already not getting along?”

“Oh, no, we're great. Sorry...” he paused, feeling suddenly awkward again. It wasn't as though he and Taemin didn't get along, they all hung out together and it was fine, but Sehun had never spent much time with him alone, and there was always something that just felt slightly tense between them that he couldn't explain. “So where are you two headed?” he asked, wanting to make things less strained.

“This new club that just opened down on 7th, my uncle knows the owner so I figured it might be entertaining. I'd invite you, but...” he let the words trail off, seemingly unable to think of exactly why he couldn't invite Sehun.

But he could take a hint, so he just shook his head. “I already had plans, but thanks,” he assured him, pretending for both of their sakes that it had been an invitation instead of a brush-off. As it was, he didn't have any actual plans, but he supposed he'd have to make some now that he'd said so.

The relief was visible on Taemin's face, but their conversation was halted when Jongin re-emerged from the back, now clad in a black button-down of Sehun's. “Better?” he asked pointedly at Taemin.

“Much,” Sehun and Taemin answered together, causing them both to laugh. It was sometimes amazing to him how the mere presence of Jongin made them both suddenly more comfortable.

“You two suck. Sehun, you coming with us?” Jongin asked, clearly this one a genuine invitation.

But Taemin piped up before Sehun could. “He said he had plans, I already asked,” he shrugged, clearly not particularly bothered by it just being the two of them.

“Oh,” he gave Sehun a questioning look as though he perhaps doubted the presence of plans, but after Sehun only shrugged, he gave a little nod. “Okay, well see you later, then. Thanks again for the shirt,” he called, even though Taemin was already dragging him away.

-

Later that night, Sehun found himself at some mind-numbing club that he resented, but it would seem too depressing if Jongin asked what his plans had been and he could only answer “Netflix.” He could never seem to lie to Jongin as it was. He shuddered as he downed another shot, waiting on the alcohol to hit him before he could manage to even tolerate people long enough to venture around, but when a familiar face took the stool next to his, a brow raised slightly.

He and Zitao had gone out for a couple of months in their sophomore year, when they'd been partners in their bio lab and Sehun had offered to dissect the frog for the other. It only lasted the length of the semester, and after finals were over they agreed it had been more of a casual relationship than anything else. “Oh...hi,” Sehun said once he'd caught the other's gaze.

Surprise dawned on Zitao before he finally smiled. “Sehun, it's been forever. How have you been?” he greeted him, though he had to lean in to be heard over the pounding music.

“Good, good...want to dance?”

-

Zitao pressed him against the brick building of the apartment building, lips skimming down the column of Sehun's neck. A soft gasp escaped Sehun's lips, and nails dug into Zitao's back in an effort to pull him closer. “Come on, let's go upstairs,” his voice was breathy and strained, idly wondering if Jongin was still out.

There was a soft nip to his skin before Zitao seemed to agree and allowed Sehun to pull him along into the building and up to the apartment. As Sehun unlocked the door, he paused to listen for other sounds. Though he and Jongin had already agreed upon moving in together that they didn't really care about noises or guests, he wasn't so sure about just busting in with Zitao while Jongin was sitting on the couch or something – that would be too awkward. But upon hearing nothing, he reached to pull the other boy along with him again, quickly dragging him down the hallway to his bedroom.

When the door slipped shut, Zitao wasted no time in pinning Sehun again, fingers running along the other's hips and lips pressing wet kisses along his collarbone. Sehun's head slipped back, thudding softly against the door. “Zitao...” he moaned softly, a yearning burning in the pit of his stomach. It had been a while since he'd allowed himself to be with someone, and he missed the slow burn of someone wanting him. He pulled his ex into a kiss that started with soft and familiar motions, but it didn't take long to move into a needy dance of tongues and teeth.

Only a moment later, Sehun pulled at Zitao's clothes and it quickly followed that the rest – along with Sehun's – were in a heap on the floor. Pushing Zitao to sit on the edge of the bed, Sehun dropped down to his knees, fingers quickly reaching toward his length to stroke him into full hardness.

Zitao groaned softly, fingers reaching beside him to fist the bedsheets. “Don't tease,” he warned, a familiar whiny note slipping into his voice.

Sehun allowed a faint smile to curve half of his lips upward, but he didn't bother to answer him and instead leaned forward to lightly lick at the head of the other's dick. There was a quiet gasp above him, and Sehun remembered how easy to please Zitao could be in the bedroom. Something in that was almost comforting, but he didn't allow himself to dwell over nostalgia for long before he surprised the other by taking his cock fully into his mouth.

The full, heavy cock hitting the back of his throat made Sehun want to gag, but he paused to draw in a slow breath through his nose. Fingers reached to run lightly along Zitao's tanned thighs, before he drew his tongue to the underside of his length, beginning to bob his head up and down. It wasn't but a moment later that fingers twisted in his hair, impatiently wanting more from Sehun. Grunting his displeasure with the other, he was met with a moan at the vibrations his throat had caused around him.

He let Zitao's dick slip from his mouth with a popping sound that felt too loud in the room, but he was still under the assumption that they were alone in the apartment. “Fuck me,” he ordered, ignoring Zitao's look of longing at the loss of his mouth.

“You're so demanding,” his ex complained, but he pulled Sehun into a kiss, tasting the pre-come that lingered on his tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Sehun slipped past him and to the nightstand, digging in the back of his drawer for a moment to locate a condom and the lube he hadn't used in too long. Tossing both items toward Zitao, he crawled onto the bed and slipped onto all fours, his pert ass raised in the air for the other boy. It wasn't long before there was some shifting behind him and the pop of a cap.

Cool fingers pressed against the crack of his ass, drawing a startled groan out of him even as he instinctively pressed back against the touch. A finger slipped inside of him, Sehun uttering a quiet moan of the other's name at the familiar sensation. “More,” he demanded, though his voice was already starting to crack.

There was a soft chuckle behind him, but Zitao didn't argue and simply pressed in another finger. This time there came a dull ache with the stretch, and Sehun bit onto his bottom lip to stifle the noises he could feel bubbling up into his throat. Zitao thrusted his fingers slowly in and out of Sehun's body, his other hand coming to rest on his hip before his fingers began to curl and twist inside of him.

The motions were a bit more rushed than Sehun was used to, but he didn't care, he wanted to be needed and he wanted to feel the burn of being stretched open for the other boy. A particular curling of Zitao's fingers brought a warmth cascading over his body and he moaned loudly in the silent room, pressing himself deeper onto the other's fingers. A third digit was added, but Zitao had only begun to let him get used to it before Sehun demanded more.

“Are you sure?” Zitao asked quietly, fingers stilled inside of him.

“God, just fuck me already,” Sehun asked, looking behind him and toward his ex in a way that Zitao had once said made him look beautiful. He'd always liked how caring and gentle the other tried to be toward his needs, but he didn't need loving or caring in that moment.

Seeming to do the trick, Zitao simply nodded and withdrew his fingers, Sehun letting out a soft sound at the sudden emptiness. He heard the sound of the condom being unwrapped, and the lube being squirted onto Zitao's length before there was a softly pleased hum that Sehun guessed meant he was touching himself. Relief swept over him when he felt Zitao's presence returning, the heat of his body making Sehun flush with anticipation. A hand came to rest on his hip, stilling him as Zitao pressed his length against Sehun's opening. His fingers clenched down on the blanket, readying himself before he felt the other begin to press into him.

He moaned loudly at the sensation of being filled, Zitao pressing in until his balls were resting against Sehun's ass. Eyes clenched shut, he was only mildly surprised that they stung with tears. He knew he hadn't been fully prepared, but he'd wanted the burn to fill him. He was glad, however, that Zitao remained still, though he could tell from the nails digging into his hip that it was taking the other all of his effort not to move.

Though there was still a dull ache, he rolled his hips back onto the other, urging him to begin to move inside of him. And Zitao obliged, his hips beginning a slow, deep motion inside of Sehun that made him tingle all over. His back angled, wanting to feel him deep inside as moans left his parted lips. “So good,” he groaned, fingers tightening in the blankets.

The words seemed to spur Zitao on, his hips drawing back out almost entirely before slamming back in. A loud moan of the other's name met the sudden motion, but he only pressed back into him as the pace began to quicken to a more pleasurable pattern. “You're still so tight,” Zitao said, voice catching slightly.

A string of sounds slipped from Sehun's lips as he continued to press into the other, Zitao's cock brushing against his prostate with each thrust. Sehun's cock was curved painfully toward his stomach, and his arms were already beginning to weaken from holding himself up. He slipped to rest on his elbows, the new angle causing him to release a string of curses as it created a delicious rubbing against his prostate with each movement.

It didn't take long for Zitao's thrusts to get more erratic, his hips snapping into the other with a loud sound of skin-on-skin in the small room. Sehun could only allow loud moans and whines of the other's name to slip from his lips, eventually a hand reached down in order to stroke himself. With a sharp thrust and a twist of his hand, Sehun came with a loud cry of his ex's name, soiling his stomach and the blanket underneath them.

Though stars skittered over his eyelids, he could feel Zitao still desperately seeking his release as he thrust inside his overly-sensitive body. Sehun whimpered softly, tightening around the other. It wasn't but a moment later that he felt Zitao pause, nails digging harshly into his hip as the other softly swore under his breath.

A moment passed where neither of them moved, both trying to reclaim their breath and summon the last dregs of their energy. “Fuck,” Zitao finally gasped out quietly, gently pulling out of Sehun.

The sensation of sudden emptiness made Sehun sigh quietly, pushing himself back up and away from the mess to grab some tissues. The ache in his spine caused him to clench his jaw, and he felt more than saw the look of concern cross over Zitao's face. “I'm fine,” he assured him before he could ask, simply swiping at his hand and stomach, making a face at the mess on his blanket.

“You sure?” his ex asked, voice kind and warm as he reached out a hand to the small of Sehun's back, lightly working out the muscles there.

Sehun allowed him to for a moment, releasing a quiet sigh before he summoned a small smile. “Yeah, thank you, though. I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?” he asked, moving to slip into a pair of sweatpants.

Zitao finished cleaning himself up before shaking his head, “I think I'm going to go.”

He paused, not having expected that he wouldn't stay the night. “Oh. Right, sure, I'll walk you to the door,” he finally agreed, though he felt a wave of something akin to annoyance that Zitao wouldn't want to be around him for any longer than simply for a fuck. But he didn't have much of a reason to be annoyed, so he let the irritation slip away and he only waited for the other to get dressed.

Slipping out to the hall, Sehun only became aware that they were no longer alone when he saw the kitchen light on. He wondered in the back of his mind how long Jongin had been home, and hoped it hadn't been for long. Leading Zitao to the door, he paused, unsure what to really say. It wasn't all that common for Sehun to sleep around so easily, so he didn't really know the routine expected of him.

“I'll see you later, Sehun,” his ex said, offering him a smile before he slipped out the door and before Sehun could even figure out what to say.

With a sigh, he shut and locked the door again, heading into the kitchen. Jongin stood leaning against the counter, an amused look on his face as he dug a spoon into a pint of chocolate ice cream. “Have fun?” Jongin asked playfully, raising a brow toward Sehun.

He groaned, wishing that Jongin hadn't been aware of what had happened. “Whatever,” he mumbled, turning from him to rifle through the cabinets. “How long have you even been home?”

“Way too long,” Jongin admitted with a laugh. “Maybe since...'Harder, Zitao...please,'” he mimicked, voice mockingly high.

Sehun turned to him, mouth agape before he lifted a hand to whack his roommate on the shoulder. “Shut the fuck up, I don't sound like that,” he grumbled, but he could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“Uh-huh. You know, I never realized how loud you were.”

“Christ. I didn't know you thought about me having sex a lot anyway,” he countered with a raised brow, finally grabbing a bag of chips.

This time Jongin looked momentarily embarrassed. “Whatever. So are you and he a thing again or...?”

Sehun tossed a chip into his mouth and chewed silently for a moment before shrugging a shoulder. “Don't think so. He kind of bolted after, so my guess is no,” he admitted.

“Oh. Bummer. You okay with that?” Jongin asked, leveling his gaze at his roommate.

His eyes were suddenly so kind and concerned that Sehun had to look away. “It's whatever. I didn't want to date him again anyway, I just wanted him to fuck me,” he dismissed the thought, “How was your night with Taemin?”

Jongin seemed to sense that Sehun didn't want to discuss Zitao, because he simply sighed and shrugged one shoulder. “It was alright. The club was very pretentious, the drinks were too expensive...and Tae ran off with someone back to his place.”

Sehun snorted and reached to steal the spoon from Jongin's hand, taking a bite of his ice cream before handing it back. “Sounds like we both had kind of shitty nights then,” he mused, though he couldn't deny that Jongin's being around had suddenly made his night a lot brighter.

-

It was a week later, when classes were just beginning, before Taemin came back over. Sehun was draped along the length of the couch, his eyes drawn to the superhero movie on the screen, though his books were sprawled over the table trying to compel him to get started on his work. It was only once the bell sounded and Jongin again bounced over to the door that Sehun even mustered the effort to look up.

“Come in, you're late,” Jongin laughed and reached out to drag Taemin in by his wrist.

“Whatever, I brought cake,” the older boy shrugged, clearly not bothered with a concept like time. “Hi, Sehun, what are you watching?”

“One of the old Batman movies,” he said, though the last of it was muffled by a yawn. “You two have plans?”

“We have a project for our class,” Jongin explained, “You good without us?”

“Have fun,” he waved them away, his gaze returning back to the movie as some car exploded onscreen. He didn't mind being alone, but there was something about the way that Taemin and Jongin seemed to be spending more time together without him that bothered him a little.

“Well, I brought you some cake, too. I'll leave it in the fridge,” Taemin smiled toward him before he walked off toward the kitchen.

Jongin looked at Sehun for a moment. “You sure you're good? You seem a little off for the past week...it isn't Zitao, is it?” he asked, voice quiet so that the other boy wouldn't hear.

Sehun snorted. “I would never be sad over Zitao. I'm fine, I'm not sad at all. Go ahead, I might go out anyway,” he said, though similarly to the week before, he hadn't been sure of that statement until it already left his mouth.

“Oh, alright. Well have a good time,” he offered a small smile – one that made Sehun's breath catch in his throat.

With a quiet grunt, he watched as Jongin and Taemin slipped off into Jongin's bedroom, and Sehun could only sigh softly. It was only a moment later that he realized the word to describe his feeling was simply jealousy. He liked when Jongin spent time with him, and while he knew that he and Taemin had been friends for a long time, he didn't like the feeling of exclusion that it entailed. He knew partially that it was his own insecurity, but that he questioned how he could compare to someone like Taemin in the first place.

-

This time he ended up dragging a graduate student named Minseok back to his apartment. They'd both been at the same dive bar, and most of the action was slow, but the drinks were cheap. So when Minseok had smiled at him and asked if he wanted to go do something more interesting, Sehun had only shrugged and suggested that they go back to his apartment. It was more of a fleeting suggestion than one he'd fully thought through, and it was only when they were standing in front of the door when he realized that Jongin and Taemin were likely still inside. And it was only then that he realized he liked being able to surprise Jongin like he had last week.

He dragged the older boy to his room swiftly, not wanting to have an awkward encounter with his roommate or Taemin. Sure, he wanted Jongin to know what he was doing, but he didn't want to discuss it before it happened. He pulled Minseok into a bruising kiss, teeth nipping at his lips before pulling him down onto the bed.

Minseok let Sehun ride him as he lay back on the bed, letting out soft sounds and quiet whispers of the other's name. Fingers dug into Sehun's thighs as he bounced along the older boy's dick, loud moans and whimpers spilling from his lips as he did. It didn't take long for Minseok to begin bucking up into the other, pulling him in for a wet kiss as Sehun tightened around him before his motions stuttered, his release spilling out over both of their stomachs with a string of curses. Breaking the kiss, Minseok rutted his hips against the other, only taking a few moments to release with a quiet groan.

“Didn't you say you had a roommate?” Minseok gasped out as they both lay together in an attempt to regain themselves.

“So?” Sehun reached over to grab tissues, thighs burning in the aftermath.

“...I hope he wasn't home,” Minseok finished, a slight frown creasing his brow.

“Who cares? He wouldn't,” he shrugged, tossing the tissues into the trash before Minseok followed suit with disposing of the condom. “Are you staying or...?” he asked, leaving the question open as he pulled on his sweatpants. The motions were so similar to the previous week that he was having a case of deja vu.

“Oh. I guess I'll go,” Minseok said, though his tone didn't seem all that sure as he began to pull on clothes.

“You don't have to...” Sehun finally offered, not wanting to make it seem like he was running the other off. Zitao had already ran off, and he didn't want to push others away when he knew it felt like a punch to the gut.

“It's okay, I needed to get some work done, anyway,” he said, finally smiling and leaning to kiss Sehun quickly, “I'll call you later, though.”

Sehun nodded and once again lead the older boy toward the door, though he doubted he'd ever actually be receiving that call. This time, however, he was met with Jongin and Taemin staring at them incredulously as they sat in the dining room. A warmth flushed over his cheeks, and he knew that they had heard everything. Minseok looked as embarrassed as he felt, and only offered a small wave to them all before slipping out the door.

“What the fuck, Sehun?” Taemin finally squawked once the door was securely closed.

“What?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

Jongin only watched him carefully, fingers clutched onto the papers before him.

“Jesus Christ, I think they heard you a mile away. Do you have any idea how loud you are?” Taemin continued, though the words were punctuated with laughter.

“Shut up. It wasn't that bad,” he ignored the other two and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the piece of cake that Taemin had brought for him earlier.

“You don't deserve cake after making us listen to you getting fucked like that,” Taemin shook his head, “And then you just ran him off? Surprisingly rude.”

“Taemin...” Jongin cut in, giving him a look.

Sehun simply shrugged and sat down at the table with them. “How's the project going?” he asked, though it wasn't lost on him how Jongin kept his gaze trained carefully away from him.

“It was fine until...well, you know. So who was he, anyway?” Taemin inquired, propping his elbow on the table as he leaned in curiously.

“Uh, no one. I ran into him at the bar I went to, and, well...” he trailed off, taking a bite of the cake.

“Who knew you were such a slut?” Taemin mused, a sly sort of smirk twinging his full lips.

“Taemin!” Jongin broke in again.

“I'm just saying. Sehun didn't seem like the type to just sleep with someone he barely knows. It wasn't an insult, I'm almost impressed,” he shrugged, though it was followed only a moment later by a wince that told Sehun that Jongin likely kicked him under the table.

“I guess there's some things even you guys don't know about me,” he offered with a wry smile before standing to take his cake back to his bedroom.

-

By the time the following Monday rolled around, Sehun felt back in the swing of his classes. The remnants of summer were dwindling, and some of the students tried to hang onto the weather by sunbathing in their breaks or refusing to dig out their jackets despite the weather starting to have a crispness to it. The psychology professor droned on in the front of the room, lecturing about Freud in the dry way he had about him.

Twirling his pencil between his fingers, Sehun's gaze wandered to the window he'd sat beside, surveying the campus below him. Mostly there were students who wandered in trails of ones and twos toward their classes, while others lounged on benches or on hills as they killed time. On seeing two familiar figured crossing the quad, he narrowed his eyes, trying to see a little more clearly.

But there was no mistake to the two boys who were sometimes mistaken for being brothers; Jongin with his eternally tanned skin and Taemin a milky-white, as they laughed on their way to somewhere he couldn't guess. It wasn't lost on Sehun that they were both undeniably beautiful, he assumed that anyone with eyes could see that much. It was Jongin's easy smiles and uncharacteristic shyness that endeared him to Sehun so much more, though. He and Taemin had never had that much of a connection, but he knew that Jongin would be crazy to not want to be with the other boy. As opposed to him, he realized with a sigh.

“You might want to pay attention,” came a sudden voice to his right, startling him.

Glancing over, a frown decorating his face, he was equal parts annoyed and relieved to see the kind face of the TA for the class, Junmyeon. Briefly, he glanced toward the teacher, but on gathering that nothing had really changed, he looked back to the older boy. “Why? You going to spank me if I don't?” he asked, face completely still in a mask he'd gathered many years ago.

Junmyeon gaped at him, clearly caught by surprise at the words, before he let out a nervous sounding laugh. “Now, now. Just...pay attention,” he said, clearing his throat before walking away again.

Sehun let a faint smirk grace his features, glad that he could get a rise out of the other. Though he'd only been in the class a week, he'd gathered that Junmyeon seemed the type who was too straitlaced and too caring. He always seemed to have a kind smile for the students, seemed to speak only in calm tones and encouraging nods. Sehun couldn't stand it. He liked to get under people's skin, and Junmyeon was proving to be an amusing victim of one of his games.

As the clock ticked toward the end of the class, Sehun continued to send Junmyeon a few looks that suggested at something more. When the professor finally gave up with a sigh and dismissed them (slightly early if any of the students were bothering to pay attention), Sehun immediately scooped his things into his bag and walked over to where Junmyeon stood near the professor's desk, speaking with him quietly.

“Junmyeon...could I talk to you?” Sehun asked with a hint of a smile.

The older boy swallowed noticeably, “Sure, give me just a moment,” he agreed, though the professor quickly dismissed them both and stomped out the door. Junmyeon stared after him for a moment before returning his kind gaze to Sehun, “What is it?”

“I think you know. I've seen the way you look at me, Junmyeon,” Sehun took a step closer, a brow raising just slightly. Truthfully, he hadn't noticed anything of the sort, but he figured he could keep him going a little while longer.

“I don't know what you mean,” he said, though the way he averted his gaze seemed to say otherwise.

With a slight smirk drawing upon his features, he reached out a hand, finger delicately tracing the line of the older boy's jawline. “We can go back to my place and I can help you...unwind from all of your stresses. Come on,” he nearly-whined, doing his best to attempt to be somewhat seductive. It wasn't his strongest suit, but he knew he was good-looking, and he hoped that would be enough to carry him through.

Junmyeon froze, jaw tightening. “That would be wrong, Sehun. You're my...student,” he shook his head.

“You're just the TA, not my actual teacher,” he pointed out, though it was becoming a little more clear that he wasn't sure where the line needed to be drawn anyway. “I know you want me, so have me.”

After a soft sigh, Junmyeon gave a slight nod of his head.

-

Sehun knew that there was a chance Jongin wouldn't show up to the apartment given that it was the middle of the day, but he also knew that he didn't have classes for a few hours, so it was a chance he was willing to take. The apartment was empty as he pulled Junmyeon to his room, but he held onto the belief that Jongin would show up at some point.

He wasted little time in pulling Junmyeon to kiss him, the shorter male's lips soft and gentle against his. Something about him was always very tender and caring, and Sehun liked the taste of it. Junmyeon didn't allow Sehun to control the kiss for long, however, as he cupped his cheek and drew him in deeper, tongue sweeping out to meet his lips. Sehun let him control the situation, allowing Junmyeon to explore his mouth with his tongue, a hand roaming to slide under the older boy's shirt.

The muscles in Junmyeon's stomach clenched at the sudden cool touch, and Sehun found his nails scraping along the other's flesh, enjoying the reactions he was drawing from him. But it seemed Junmyeon was losing some of his patience, as it wasn't long before he broke the kiss and reached to slip his shirt off. Sehun surveyed the exposed flesh with an air of approval, not having expected that someone as academic as Junmyeon would have such a nice body.

Sehun quickly followed suit, stripping off his clothes and going to lay on the bed in wait for the older boy to join him. As Junmyeon slipped of the rest of his clothing, he observed him silently, a faint smirk on his lips as he simply took in the delicious view. Junmyeon eyed the lube and condom Sehun had placed on the nightstand, seeming to second-guess himself a last time before he joined the younger boy on the bed, immediately reaching to uncap the lube and squirted some onto his fingers.

Spreading his legs for Junmyeon's easy access, he reached to the boy to pull him closer so that he could draw him into another kiss. The older boy allowed it, kissing Sehun leisurely as his fingers went to trail down to his ass. As the other slid in a digit without warning, Sehun groaned into his mouth, arching into the feeling. Junmyeon was thorough and careful as he prepped Sehun, his fingers brushing over his insides carefully and adding another two fingers slowly, paying little attention to the younger's pleading for more. He kept swallowing all of his sounds and whines with his mouth, pulling him into breathless kisses that made him ache.

When Junmyeon apparently seemed satisfied that Sehun was well-prepared, he withdrew his fingers and slipped the condom over his length, spreading a generous amount of lube over his cock before moving to place himself between the younger's legs. Sehun let his hands trail down along Junmyeon's back, legs hooking around his hips as he felt the older boy position himself to his entrance. Slowly, the TA began to push inside, gaze concentrated on Sehun as though he was wanting to be sure not to hurt him.

Seated fully inside of him, Junmyeon paused, trailing a few kisses along Sehun's neck. The younger let out a soft sigh, leaning into the other's kisses as the dull ache began to subside. It was only a moment later that Sehun rolled his hips against the other, wanting to spur him into action. Junmyeon complied, beginning to thrust inside in small movements that made Sehun let out quiet gasps.

However, the movements were stilled suddenly when there was a sound of the door opening to the apartment. “Is your roommate home?” he whispered suddenly, seeming more concerned with that possibility than the fact that he was still seated deep inside of Sehun.

“Probably. Who cares? Just fuck me,” Sehun whined, voice sounding too loud in the room. But truthfully, he was pleased. He'd wanted Jongin to hear them, wanted him to come home, and the thought of him being in the apartment sent a twitch through his cock.

“Sehun...” Junmyeon warned, seeming a bit put out with his volume.

Sehun pulled Junmyeon close, kissing away his worries and protests; hips rolled impatiently against the other until he began to move again, seeming to forget about his worries as he again lost himself in the pleasure of the other. His pace continued to be slow, but it was deep and precise, his length brushing Sehun's prostate with each movement.

He broke the kiss with a loud moan, head tilting back onto the pillow and his fingers came to trail to Junmyeon's hair, tugging lightly. The older boy let out a soft gasp, but the motions spawned him to pull back and thrust back into Sehun sharply. The younger called out the other's name, legs tightening around him in order to pull him deeper.

Soft kisses and little nips were placed against Sehun's throat, his hips getting more desperate by the moment before a hand reached between them to brush against Sehun's leaking cock. Another string of moans and curses followed the action, weakened from the sensations that threatened to tip him over the edge. A particularly harsh thrust sent a wave of heat over him, and with a flick of Junmyeon's wrist, he was arching off of the bed and crying out the other's name, fingers pulling harshly on hair. His release spilled between their stomachs and onto Junmyeon's hand, and Sehun could only groan as Junmyeon continued to thrust inside his overly-sensitive body.

Clenching his muscles around the other to draw his release out of him, the older boy stuttered and let out a few quiet sounds against Sehun's skin as he came. They lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily.

This time Sehun didn't bother to even walk Junmyeon to the door, knowing that he'd see him the next day and that things would likely remain unchangingly awkward between them. But this time Jongin wasn't found in the kitchen or the dining room, and Sehun ventured a guess that he was in his own room. With a quick knock, he opened the door, seeing his roommate sitting on his bed and curled up in his blanket.

“Hey,” he said softly, drawing Jongin's attention away from his phone.

“Oh, hi. Is your guest gone?” he asked, an amused smile slipping onto his face.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't think you'd be home at this time,” he explained, and he could only hope that Jongin couldn't sense the lie in his words. He'd been counting on him coming back, but he didn't exactly want to have that conversation. But then, he also realized he sort of did at the same time.

Jongin shrugged, “Hey, no worries. Not the first time I've heard you,” he reminded him, a brow raising.

“Right. Sorry about that.”

“You know, it's kind of funny. Before we moved in together...I didn't know you slept around that much. Like I don't know, obviously I don't care if you do, it's just kind of funny,” he mused.

Sehun could feel his face heating up, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um. I mean, I really don't.”

Jongin pursed his lips slightly in a habit he had when he didn't want to laugh. “I'm the last person to judge the amount of sex anyone has...but seriously, dude. You've fucked like...three different guys in a week and a half? Before that I didn't even see you show interest in anyone. I guess you can say Zitao, but I always thought you two were virgins.”

“What the fuck?” Sehun snorted a laugh. “Seriously? That's what you thought of me? I was like some virginal loser you hung out with?” He didn't want to get into the details of how many guys he was suddenly sleeping with, didn't want to acknowledge that Jongin seemed to be paying attention. Even if he was a little bit pleased at the same time.

“Shut up. I mean kind of, honestly. I don't know, it's just like I'm seeing you a little bit differently,” Jongin shrugged a shoulder.

“You're in a funny mood,” he pointed out. “I hope you don't mean that like you regret this or anything, though.”

“Yeah, Taemin said the same thing earlier. Not sure why, though,” he paused, “But no, it's not in a bad way. It's kind of sexy...if, you know, you weren't my bro and all that.”

“Whatever. I have to get to class,” he mumbled, trying to turn away before Jongin could see the blush he knew was on his face. He didn't know exactly if he was shy about being called sexy or if it was more that Jongin had attempted to friend-zone him.

“Knock 'em dead,” came the sing-songy greeting behind him.

-

The next one was a boy named Kyungsoo who was helping Jongin to pass one of his classes, which Sehun found to be all the more appealing. The boy was quiet and serious, and as he waited in the apartment for Jongin to return from his last class, Sehun had begun to flirt with him. Kyungsoo didn't seem particularly interested, only giving short answers and he kept looking at the door to see when Jongin would save him. But after Jongin hadn't appeared after twenty minutes, Sehun seemed to wear him down and convince the other to join him in the bedroom.

Kyungsoo didn't allow there to be any mistake and insisted that he wouldn't be fucking Sehun, but that Sehun could give him a blowjob if he wanted to that badly. And that's exactly what Sehun did, pulling Kyungsoo to the edge of the bed and undid his pants deftly. The tutor watched him with intense, large eyes, even as Sehun drew his fingers over his cock.

He kissed his way up the length, drawing him to his full hardness before letting the cock slip past his lips. Kyungsoo was quiet as Sehun sucked him off, letting quiet gasps and faint groans out whenever Sehun's tongue pressed against a particularly sensitive spot. As the younger set about getting him off, he let out his own moans and sounds around the other's length, his pants straining with how aroused he was by simply pleasing the other.

Fingers dug into his hair, holding him down so that Sehun had to take in all of his length, the sudden demand making him choke on his cock. He dug his nails into Kyungsoo's thighs, but he allowed his throat to constrict over the other until Kyungsoo was releasing with a soft cry. Sehun drug his fingers over Kyungsoo's length, milking out the rest of his orgasm before he swallowed the release.

It was only a moment later that Kyungsoo had his pants re-fastened and stood to leave the room again, his voice greeting Jongin with a surprisingly blase, “Ready to get started?”

Later on, Jongin gave Sehun a strange sort of look as Kyungsoo was getting ready to leave. “Did you...?”

Sehun simply shrugged, and that was all that was said about it.

-

The next occasion passed with a similar lack of comment from Jongin. It was someone Sehun had picked up at another bar, this one's name Jongdae. They were all beginning to blur in his mind, only holding onto the fact that Jongin could hear him and would one day figure out that he wanted to be the one drawing those sounds from Sehun. Taemin still hung around with Jongin frequently, and Sehun could only acknowledge that he was jealous of the other boy, he wanted to be the one that Jongin sought out. So he only did what he could and kept sleeping with boys who might make Jongin jealous.

Jongdae was nice enough, though he told a lot of bad jokes and used some cheesy pickup lines on Sehun. But thankfully, he wasn't looking for anything more serious than a hookup, so he allowed Jongdae to tell his bad jokes and he laughed accordingly until he could drag him back to the apartment.

Being fucked by Jongdae was quick and rough, with Sehun folded over the bed and Jongdae fucking him from behind. He let out streams of curses into Sehun's ear, his voice breaking when Sehun clenched around him. The younger of the two liked that the first part of his name was the same as Jongin's, and he made sure to moan that part particularly loudly so that his roommate would catch it.

When Jongdae came, it was with a loud cry of Sehun's name, nails digging into his hips as he rode out his orgasm. Sehun's release came a moment later, touching himself desperately and rocking back on Jongdae's cock until he was moaning loudly, release spilling on his hand and stomach.

“Fuck...” Sehun groaned softly as Jongdae detached from him, helping him to stand. His knees burned from kneeling on the carpet for so long, and his back ached.

“You good?” the older boy asked.

“Fine.”

This time Jongin didn't even bother to ask, only glanced between them as they parted at the door before he simply went back to playing his video game. As he shut the door, Sehun's gaze fell heavily on the way Jongin's still-damp hair clung to his neck, and he had an urge to run his hand through it. But he only walked into the bathroom to hop in the shower himself.

-

“Jongin, truth or dare?” Taemin asked suddenly as a group of them all sat around Jongin and Sehun's apartment.

“Oh no,” Jongin shook his head, “Fine, truth.”

Taemin tapped his full bottom lip, “How many people have you slept with?”

Sehun snorted softly, taking a drink from his second jack and coke of the night. Everyone's gaze had immediately turned to Jongin and Taemin, some of their names Sehun didn't even know. They were mostly those who Jongin had classes with, and given that their majors were different he didn't have much interaction.

Jongin groaned. “Are we only counting full on sex or do blowjobs count? What about handjobs?”

“Just actual sex, if you have to get that technical.”

His mouth twisted in a way Sehun knew meant he was thinking, trying to remember. “I'm going to say...fifteen? That sounds right.”

Sehun knew that he was lying, that he'd had a few months the last year where he'd slept with far more than fifteen people, but he wasn't about to call him out on that. There was at least one other snort in the room, but no one said anything.

“Sehun, truth or dare,” Jongin's gaze fell on him.

“Ugh. Dare,” he shrugged, not about to admit to any kind of truth when he was already feeling a warm buzz.

“Okay...I dare you to make out with Kris,” a flick of his gaze indicated a tall, serious-looking boy with dyed blond hair.

“Seriously?” Sehun gave Jongin an incredulous look, but with a shrug, he slipped off the sofa (with admittedly a bit of difficulty given the alcohol) and over to Kris.

Kris shook his head, but a faint smirk that twitched the corner of his lips gave way that he wasn't that put off with the proposition. Sehun slid into Kris's lap, an arm going to wind around his neck and pull him into a kiss. It was perhaps a bit strange in front of everyone, but he tried not to think about them for the moment as their mouths moved together. A tongue swiped along his bottom lip, and Sehun let out a soft groan into the kiss as he parted his lips for the other. Kris explored his mouth with his tongue, swiping along the roof of his mouth and over his teeth. Sehun curled his tongue around the other's, sucking it softly into his mouth.

It was only when someone cleared their throat that Sehun remembered where he was, and he quickly pulled back from the kiss. There was another slight smirk on Kris's lips, and Sehun remained on his lap as he cleared his throat as well. “Kris...truth or dare?” he asked instead, changing the subject despite the stares they were still getting.

“Mm...truth, I guess,” he said, and Sehun noted that his voice was deliciously deep.

“Who is the most attractive guy here?” he asked.

A frown accompanied the question, but he took a moment to survey each of the faces that were around the room. “Well, it would probably be rude if I said anyone besides you at this point.”

Taemin laughed, “Sehun doesn't care, he's probably made out with everyone here anyway.”

Sehun's jaw dropped slightly, surprised that Taemin would say something like that in front of so many people. “Fuck off,” he grumbled, “Like you're one to talk.”

“I was going to pick you anyway, Sehun,” Kris shrugged a shoulder. “Taemin, truth or dare?”

“Dare, always,” he shrugged.

“I dare you to actually say something nice to Sehun.”

“What?” came the surprised question from Taemin and Sehun at the same time.

“A dare's a dare. And you seem like you're kind of a dick to him, so,” he gestured.

Sehun could feel himself becoming slightly embarrassed, his cheeks heating up just slightly.

“Whatever. Fine. Sehun...you've got a great ass.”

He snorted softly. “Thanks, lots of people do enjoy it.” It didn't bother him, given that he knew Taemin didn't actually mean any harm with some of the things he said. It was just his way, and he didn't allow it to get to him.

Kris shook his head. “Well that was a bust.”

Sehun offered Kris a smile and a quick squeeze to the arm that had snaked around his waist. Jongin lifted a brow playfully at them. The rounds continued and they all ended up getting increasingly intoxicated. Taemin ended up drinking a shot of pickle juice, dancing to a Mariah Carey song and mooning them all since he always refused to pick truth. Jongin admitted to still having his childhood stuffed animal, had to post on social media that he had an STD (which he'd balked at), and admitted he possibly had a crush, but hadn't spilled who. Sehun revealed that he didn't own any sex toys and that he'd peed the bed until he was 12.

But it was time for his turn again, and most of the others had either slipped away or passed out. And Taemin grumbled, “this should be the last one, I can't even keep my eyes open,” as he snuggled into the chair.

“We can just end it, then,” Sehun suggested, still lounging on Kris's lap with an arm draped over his shoulders.

“No way. Truth or dare?” Taemin smiled, on the verge of wicked despite the exhaustion otherwise pulling at his features.

“Dare,” he shrugged.

Taemin looked around the room for a moment, seeming to debate the possibilities with a glint in his eye that Sehun didn't trust. “Jongin, are you still awake?” After a thumb's up from the boy in question, Taemin looked back to Sehun. “I dare you to give Jongin a lap dance.”

Sehun's jaw dropped open. Jongin's eyes widened. “No way,” Sehun quickly shot down the idea.

“If you won't take the dare...then I guess you can go with truth. But I don't know if you want me to ask you the truth...” Taemin trailed his words off, a knowing smile slipping back to his lips.

“You are the fucking worst,” Sehun grumbled, unable to remember a particular moment he'd hated someone as much as he hated Taemin in that moment.

Jongin groaned softly, but didn't protest. It was only a brief moment later that Taemin changed the music from his phone, something he found decidedly more fitting filling the room.

The song was, of course, an incredibly raunchy number that made Sehun want to blush when connecting it to Jongin. But he wasn't about to answer any question that Taemin was going to throw at him, so he disentangled himself from Kris and stood to straighten himself up (which proved even more difficult than before), making eye contact with his roommate from across the living room.

Jongin's gaze was dark and heavy-lidded from too much alcohol, his lips were drawn into a faint pout that usually meant he was tired. To anyone else his disheveled hair and slightly pink-tinged cheeks might seem unpleasant, but Sehun had never seen anyone more breathtaking.

With another groan of disapproval, he twisted his way halfheartedly to his roommate before reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder, hips beginning to twist and roll toward the other boy. He couldn't make himself look at Jongin directly, but he could see the start of a smirk out of his peripheral vision. Unable to handle even that, he quickly twisted so his back was to Jongin, and he wiggled his hips playfully to the beat of the song, knowing that his ass was practically in the other's face. Suddenly he moved, slipping down to let his ass roll over Jongin's crotch teasingly, earning him a surprised yelp from Jongin and a loud whoop from Taemin.

Feeling a flush break over his face, he let out a laugh and quickly righted himself, stepping away from Jongin. “God, I hate you,” he grumbled at Taemin who was still practically doubled over in laughter.

Jongin was silent, and when Sehun turned around he saw that he was looking just as embarrassed as Sehun felt, a hand to his forehead and the characteristic clenching of his eyes closed for a moment.

“Oh my god...Jongin, do you have a hard-on?” Taemin suddenly squawked, pointing toward Jongin's crotch in accusation.

“Shut up, no,” Jongin batted away Taemin's finger.

But Sehun noticed the way that he carefully and quickly obscured the view of his pants, and he had to wonder. A hand reached up to grasp his wrist, and Sehun turned just slightly to catch view of Kris behind him.

“Come on, let's go to your room,” he whispered quietly, voice husky and deep in Sehun's ear.

A chill ran through him at the sound of his voice, and he glanced toward Taemin and Jongin again quickly. Taemin was quickly falling asleep in the chair, seeming to have worn himself out with his own excitement. Jongin was still trying to hide desperately. While a part of him wanted to find out if he actually had turned his roommate on, he didn't know how to actually do so. So instead of answering Kris, he simply dragged him off and down the hall.

The alcohol made everything more clumsy, their movements fumbling as they pushed clothing down and out of the way. Sehun followed Kris as he slid down to rest against the door, pants pushed halfway down his thighs. The younger knelt down to roll on the condom and lube he'd withdrawn as he was kicking his pants off, and Kris let out a faint hiss at the contact of Sehun's slender fingers against his cock.

Feeling too impatient for any kind of foreplay, Sehun moved to straddle Kris, aligning himself above the other's length before he began to sink down slowly. Kris let out a strangled gasp as Sehun sheathed himself on him, a hand reaching to his hip to help guide him. Once Sehun was fully seated on Kris's length, he stilled, allowing himself to get used to the fullness and their gazes connected, Kris's dark and filled with heat. Sehun moaned softly and leaned forward to press a hasty open-mouthed kiss against him, Kris reciprocating by allowing his tongue to swipe inside his mouth, a thumb coursing over Sehun's hipbone.

His hands came to rest on the other's shoulders as he began to rock his hips down onto Kris. Moans slipped into the kiss, stealing the sounds and only leaving the sharp slap of skin as Sehun began to bounce along Kris's cock. The kiss was soon broken when tingling pleasure began to course through his body, his head thrown back as he continued to ride him with increasing speed.

Lips pressed kisses along the column of his neck, tongue swiping against the sweat that pooled in his collarbones. Sehun's thighs burned with the pace he'd set for them, but he could feel himself on the brink of release and he didn't want to break the moment. A sharp bite was placed to to his throat, and he let out a loud whining moan, fingers digging into Kris's shoulders. His ass was quickly becoming chafed from the denim of the older boy's jeans rubbing against him, but the pain added a layer of something he wasn't used to, and he couldn't find it in himself to stop any of it.

Clenching around Kris, it was only a moment before the older boy let out a strangled sound of his name and came into the condom, fingers pressing bruises into the milky flesh of Sehun's hip and head falling against his shoulder. Sehun grinded down onto him, taking him through his release as he reached between their bodies to quickly jerk himself off. A large hand encompassed his own, Kris panting heavily against Sehun's skin as he aided him in getting off.

It was only a few quick twists of skilled fingers and Sehun was moaning lewdly, nails of one hand dragging harshly along Kris's skin as his come spilled over their hands. He was left breathing harshly, still feeling Kris inside of him as he came down from his high. Slipping off the shirt that had stayed on through the ordeal, he quickly swiped at his release that had spilled over them both before he gently raised himself off of the older boy.

With a groan of discomfort, he felt his muscles pull and bones pop as he straightened, but he ignored the fact that he should probably stretch and instead just moved to flop down onto his bed. “You can stay if you want, I don't care,” he offered impassively, though he was already rolled toward the wall.

He heard the sound of clothes rustling, and he mostly expected that he'd soon hear a door closing as Kris slipped away. However, he was taken for a bit of a surprise when the bed dipped and an arm wrapped around him. “I'm too tired to go anywhere,” Kris answered and reached to pull Sehun's blanket over them both.

Sehun snorted softly, but wriggled into the touch of the other, noting that this was the first time someone had actually stayed with him.

-

Going to Jongin's dance practice wasn't anything new, he'd frequently stopped by to wait on him or give him something he'd forgotten – as he was perpetually inclined to do. But as he stood in the doorway, waiting for the group to finish the song, his gaze drifted. His eyes fell upon the different bodies moving to the same song, some of them a little slower and some lagging with fatigue. Jongin was a perfectionist, Sehun knew only too well, and he could see the hard clench of his jaw as he moved through the motions, his hard gaze analyzing himself in the mirror.

He was beautiful like that, of course, everything he did simply left Sehun breathless. He wished that Jongin wasn't completely covered in a hoodie and sweatpants, so he could see the muscles as he danced like he did sometimes in the apartment. But with a soft sigh, he let his gaze trail to the others again, and this time his eye caught onto one of them with a delicate face and a pouty bottom lip. A sly half-smile slipped onto his face, knowing that going after someone so close to Jongin would inevitably draw up at least a few questioning glances, if not finally get him to say something. Or so he was hoping.

So when they finished, Sehun didn't immediately go to Jongin as he usually might, instead he slinked over to the other dancer he'd seen. The half-smile was still on his lips as he approached, “Hi. You know, I don't think we've ever met. Which is sad because I would love to know someone as beautiful as you,” he said. The words were dripping in flirtation and suggestion, and in the back of Sehun's mind he felt out of place. That wasn't him, he wasn't that confident, he wasn't easy.

The boy blinked at him in surprise, his breathing still heavy. “You're usually here for Jongin, right?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

Sehun glanced over to Jongin, who was slumped against a wall, his gaze quickly averting from him when their eyes met. “Yeah. I'm Sehun,” he introduced, though he felt a twinge of something inside his stomach at the knowledge that he and Jongin were so interlinked.

“Yixing,” he said easily, a smile gracing his features.

“Well, Yixing. Jongin and I actually had plans, but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon,” he smiled and walked over to his roommate. “You good?”

Jongin raised a brow at him slightly. “I'm cool. Were you flirting with Yixing?” he asked, an unreadable expression falling on his face.

Sehun shrugged. “Maybe. He's cute, why didn't you ever say anything?”

“I thought that was pretty obvious, you've been to how many of our practices? How many of our performances?” he asked, a laugh dancing behind his tone as he finally stood up straighter.

He paused, realizing that it was true. But every time he'd only had his gaze set for Jongin, only watched his beautiful friend dancing and twisting beautifully. No one else on the stage had ever mattered. But he couldn't say that, so he let out a soft snort. “Whatever. Let's go,” he said, unable to actually think of a decent reason for why he'd never noticed Yixing before.

Jongin shook his head. “Oh, by the way, Taemin was going to tag along. Is that okay?”

Sehun's jaw clenched subconsciously, feeling suddenly peeved at the addition of Taemin to their plans. It wasn't as though they were doing anything big, they were just going out to a show that Sehun had suggested, but it was the fact that Jongin always seemed to ask Taemin along and never wanted to spend time with just Sehun anymore. “Sure,” he said, though even he could hear the tension in his voice.

As they walked outside, going back home to change before heading out, Jongin watched Sehun curiously. “Are you okay? You've been acting a little strangely lately. Are you mad about something?” he asked, tone surprisingly soft.

While he knew that he was acting strangely, he didn't know how to explain it without completely unloading everything. “No, everything's fine,” he shrugged, “Just...you know.”

“I don't. Is it something to do with Taemin? You've been acting weird every time he comes around or whenever I mention him,” Jongin pressed.

Truthfully, Sehun didn't think that Jongin had noticed. Jongin tended to be oblivious on his best of days, so it was a little bit strange to him that he'd been acting so oddly for him to even ask. He shook his head, knowing that if he said anything against Jongin's friend then he would be shut out even more. He finally sighed. “No, it's nothing to do with Taemin. I like Taemin. Just...I don't know. Like, you two have been spending a lot of time together,” he said, though he realized that sounded jealous. “Which is fine, obviously, he's your best friend. It's just like...you and I haven't done anything together? Hell, even the three of us haven't done anything together in forever.”

Jongin remained silent for a few long minutes as they made the trip back to their apartment. “I guess I didn't think you'd mind. You've been pretty busy with...um, everyone else lately.”

Though Sehun didn't think that Jongin meant it offensively, he couldn't help the pang that stung in his chest at the words. “Fuck off,” he grumbled before he'd even realized the words slipped out.

“And you're still claiming you aren't mad?” Jongin laughed, more surprised than anything.

“I'm not. I just don't get why you care. The only reason I...never mind. Let's just drop it,” he mumbled, thankful when they reached the building.

They didn't bring the subject up again. They both silently went and got ready, and Sehun tried to swallow down the irritation he felt at both Jongin and Taemin. But mostly, he was irritated with himself. Taemin knocked on the door – and opened the door – just as they were getting their shoes on, and Sehun offered a tense smile, Jongin just looked between them.

“Did I just walk in on something?” Taemin asked, equal parts amused and unsure.

Sehun shook his head. “Nope,” he said simply, walking out of the room to grab his wallet. When he returned, Jongin was all smiles again, laughing at something Taemin was saying.

Stifling the urge to roll his eyes, he instead forced a smile onto his face. “Come on,” he urged, trying to ignore the jealousy that was bubbling underneath.

The concert was packed, and the band was as good as could be expected. But Sehun was too annoyed the whole time to even bother caring. Jongin and Taemin kept talking to each other, sharing closed off secrets and yelling things to be heard through the music. After only a few songs, Sehun slipped away from their spot and made his way anywhere else. Though, as luck would have it, he saw a familiar pretty face in the crowd, and he made a beeline for Yixing.

Surprise and recognition dawned on Yixing's face as Sehun approached, and Sehun wasted no time in latching onto him, standing behind him for the rest of the show. During the last song, however, Sehun pulled Yixing around and planted a kiss on him. The other stood frozen for a brief moment before he responded, mouth quickly working against his.

They found themselves against a wall, and Sehun pressed the other against it, his knee finding its way between Yixing's legs as they made out. Tongues pressed and brushed against each other, moans absorbed in kisses and in the cacophony surrounding them. Yixing grinded his hips down onto Sehun's thigh, arms winding around his neck to pull him deeper.

It didn't take long for them to get a little more desperate, and Yixing resorted to simply rocking against Sehun to increase the friction he felt. Sehun could feel himself hardening at the motions, and his hands traced down to Yixing's hips in order to pull their crotches together. Tongues swiped against each other, desperate and needy. It felt a little bit like high school again, but Sehun didn't care, not when he felt the telltale burning in his stomach. It didn't take but a few more minutes before they both went a little limp, leaning against the wall for support. Of course, Sehun quickly realized that it hadn't been the best idea. His underwear and pants were soiled, and he prayed that it wouldn't be noticeable.

With a final kiss to Yixing's lips, he pulled away. “See you around,” he said, though it was too quiet for him to hear. He wound his way through the crowd, with the band having stopped playing but everyone still mingling around and the music now blasting from the speakers.

He found Jongin and Taemin standing near the entrance, drinks in hand. “Hey, he didn't ditch,” Taemin joked, throwing an arm around Sehun's shoulders good-naturedly.

Jongin watched him carefully, but a smile came to settle on his face. “I told you I saw him over there with Yixing,” he said.

Sehun felt almost proud that Jongin had even bothered to look for him. “Why would I ditch? I was the one who wanted to come, remember?” he pointed out, tone still a little sharper than he'd intended for it to be. To soften it, he let a brief smile flicker across his expression, “Come on, I'm hungry. Want to go somewhere?”

Taemin and Jongin exchanged a look, but they both agreed quietly. To their credit, while they all sat in a booth and ate too-greasy pizza, they didn't slip into their habit of inside jokes. Which Sehun was glad of, not wanting to snap at either of them again. He knew that there was a rage building inside of him that was due to slip out at any moment, he just hoped he could keep quelling it.

-

Sehun flopped down on the couch with a long sigh. Jongin was watching something on the TV, and was curled up in a chair, invested in whatever it was. “What are you watching?” Sehun asked, and it dawned on him that it felt like a long time that they'd even done anything like that, just as simple as hanging around at home together.

Jongin glanced to him. “It's an old vampire movie,” he said, “It's good.”

“I thought you hated old movies,” he reminded him.

“Not all of them. Only the silent ones,” he let out a quiet laugh, “Besides, this one was suggested to me, so I thought I'd give it a try.”

“Let me guess, Taemin?” he asked, not meaning to sound bitter again.

Jongin's eyebrows lifted in surprise. “No. Kyungsoo,” he answered, turning his attention back to the TV.

Sehun sighed again, and it suddenly dawned on him that he was the one that was making everything awkward between them. Jongin had been more than happy to just talk about the movie, about simple things again. But Sehun had to be the one to bring up the tension that still existed. He cursed silently, but he let the silence draw on between them. The movie continued to play on the screen. After a while, Sehun finally popped up with a quiet, "Sorry I've been so testy."

Jongin turned slightly to look at him, and a small smile curved the corner of his lips. "It's okay, I haven't been that fair to you lately either," he said, and that was the end of the conversation.

The awkwardness fell away, and they were able to return back to what felt normal. Throughout the remainder of the movie they laughed at the awkward dialogue, and poked fun at Kyungsoo for his suggestions. They were comfortable again, and Sehun hoped that it wouldn't ever go away again. He hated fighting with Jongin - even though their fights never came to much aside from a few snide comments here and there. But he only wanted to see the other smile, and he hated causing that smile to fade or make his eyes widen with hurt.

-

When the three of them went out to the club downtown the following weekend, Jongin and Taemin immediately made a beeline for the bar. Sehun sighed, trailing after them. Though he and Jongin had both acknowledged their faults in causing the tension between them, not much had changed at the end of it. They held the same jokes, and their friendship was still as strong as it had been before. But Jongin still always spent more time with Taemin than anyone, and Sehun was still jealous.

They all ordered their drinks, and Taemin suddenly yelped when a new song started. "Come dance with me," he demanded of Jongin, reaching to grab his hand and yank him toward the dance floor. Sehun blinked after them, but they were already gone.

Turning back to the bar, he ordered another shot, trying to quell his irritation. He'd stopped making things tense between them, but he couldn't completely stop his annoyance at how they were always together. It was two shots later before he noticed someone watching him intently. With a frown, he looked to meet the gaze, and was only mildly surprised that there were actually two people watching him closely.

They were together, or so he guessed by the way the tall one was draped over the smaller one. When their gazes met, the tall guy smiled - a wide grin that was disarming and hard to ignore. With a shrug, Sehun stood - only having to pause for a quick moment to regain himself - and walked over to them. "Hi," he greeted them simply, his tone clearly curious.

"Hi," the smaller one piped in, eyes curved into crescents. "I'm Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol," he indicated the other behind him.

"Sehun. Why have you two been staring at me?" he asked. Of course, it wasn't much his forte to beat around the bush, but even less so given his mood.

Chanyeol - as he now knew his name - laughed, a deep sound that was almost a surprise. "Sorry about that. He and I were just noticing that you're...well, really beautiful," he admitted, sheepish grin returning.

A brow raised slightly. Though he'd begun to suspect some form of interest from them, he still didn't think the other would be so obvious. "Thanks. Want to buy my beautiful self a drink, then?" he asked, deadpan as ever.

But neither of them seemed bothered by him, and they simply unwound themselves from each other and walked back with him over to the bar. Chanyeol was the one to order and pay, and Sehun snorted softly.

"Are you two...dating?" he asked, more to make conversation than anything. He still couldn't say what they wanted, but he was willing to go along with it.

"Yes," Baekhyun said, "But...we were looking for something to...liven things up a bit. You in?" he asked, the invitation rather open with his tone and the smile settled onto his face.

"Sorry, Baekhyun has no tact," Chanyeol said with another laugh.

"Like you're one to talk," the other grumbled, narrowing his eyes playfully at the other before his gaze settled back on Sehun.

He was silent for a moment. "Uh," he uttered, feeling a little bit strange about being somehow in the middle of them. But as he glanced to the crowd, he caught sight of Jongin and Taemin dancing together, both looking happy and carefree. With a sigh, he finally looked back at the two who watched him. "Sure, why not?" he agreed with a little shrug.

Chanyeol seemed surprised, judging by the way his brows lifted up. "Seriously? I didn't expect a yes, honestly," he admitted.

Baekhyun swatted his shoulder. "Then, let's get out of here."

"Come back to my place," Sehun suddenly announced. While he knew he easily could have just slipped away with them and not bother dealing with Jongin until much later, he also still held onto the desire for the other to walk in and know what was happening.

It didn't take them long to get back to the apartment, and Sehun didn't even bother with the formalities of offering them a drink or comfort. They were all there for a simple reason, and he didn't intend to mince words or time about it. They made their way to the bedroom, and immediately Chanyeol grabbed him in a kiss, arms winding around his waist and lips finding his mouth hungrily.

Sehun let out a quiet sigh into the kiss, letting himself be molded to fit against Chanyeol's body as they kissed. Hands suddenly came to the hem of his shirt, cool fingers slipping up underneath the material to run along his stomach. His muscles contracted at the sensation, and he broke away from the kiss for a moment to turn and pull Baekhyun into a kiss. His lips were softer than Chanyeol's, and a little more gentle.

When Chanyeol became impatient, he began to pull at Sehun's clothing, lifting his shirt and forcing him to pull away from Baekhyun in order to get the article of clothing off. It was tossed somewhere into the room, and Sehun didn't bother to look before he reached for Chanyeol, unbuttoning his dark shirt with nimble fingers. It wasn't long before they were all naked, and they moved to the bed.

Baekhyun began to kiss his way along Sehun's body, trailing his lips down along Sehun's chest and stomach before lightly nipping at his hip bone. He arched into the feeling of his mouth, and pulled Chanyeol in for another kiss so he wouldn't sound too desperate at Baekhyun's simple actions.

Chanyeol smirked against his mouth, but he licked his way inside, his tongue scraping along teeth and curling around his tongue teasingly. When Baekhyun's pretty lips wrapped around his cock, Sehun let out a loud moan that spilled into the kiss, his hips arching up. Hands quickly held him down from bucking, and his mind swam as Baekhyun sucked his way along his length; Chanyeol's mouth kept pulling him back for breathless kisses. After a few minutes, Chanyeol pulled away, and Sehun reached for his hips to pull him into straddling his face. Chanyeol's fingers lightly stroked Sehun's hair, pushing it out of his eyes before he guided his length to Sehun's mouth. He parted his lips so that Chanyeol could push his cock inside, and let out a quiet groan at both the sensations of Baekhyun sucking him off and of his mouth being filled with Chanyeol's thick cock.

Chanyeol began to rock his hips down onto Sehun's face, shallowly thrusting inside his mouth. He was careful, but Sehun pulled Chanyeol in deeper by his hips until he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. There was a loud, deep moan above him, and Chanyeol seemed to let go of his restraint, beginning to fuck Sehun's mouth.

Suddenly, there was a finger prodding his entrance, the digit slicked with cool lube. Sehun hummed a sound of surprise around Chanyeol's cock, but lifted his legs and parted them to grant Baekhyun access. He shallowly began thrusting the finger inside, and Sehun moaned at the sensations, the vibrations from his throat causing Chanyeol to curse.

After three fingers spread him open, only then did Chanyeol pull out of his mouth, and Sehun gasped for air, his back arching as Baekhyun rubbed his prostate. "Holy shit, someone just fuck me," he groaned, voice raspy.

Baekhyun let out a soft laugh before he dutifully slipped out his fingers. "Chanyeol, do you want to fuck him first?" he asked, purring the question before he leaned toward his boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Sehun couldn't swallow against a pang of jealousy. It wasn't towards either of them, of course, he knew that they were together and that he was just there for a good time. It was more that he could so clearly see their love for one another, and that he doubted he would ever get that close himself.

Before Sehun had fully cleared his thoughts, Chanyeol was between his thighs. A condom was rolled onto his length, and he was slicking himself with more lube. He positioned himself above Sehun and began to slowly push his way inside. Sehun let out a loud moan, both from pleasure and from the painful stretch. As he bottomed out, he paused, gasping for air.

Sehun twined his legs around Chanyeol's hips, giving himself a moment to adjust a little more. Baekhyun watched them for a moment, before he moved closer to Sehun and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, hands moved to smooth along his skin. Sehun worked to steady his breathing before he reached to pull Baekhyun into a kiss, his tongue immediately sneaking into the other's mouth.

It was only a moment later that Chanyeol began thrusting inside of him, deep and slow. Groans slipped from Sehun's mouth and into Baekhyun's, and his legs pulled Chanyeol deeper, wanting to feel every inch of his cock as he fucked into him. Baekhyun's tongue curled around his, and his fingers reached down to stroke along Sehun's cock, his touch teasing and playful, fingers only gracing his skin rather than stroking him.

Sehun let out a moan, the dual sensations filling him with a burning desire. Chanyeol began to fuck him more thoroughly, pulling almost out of him before he thrust back inside. Every thrust sent tingles of pleasure run down Sehun's spine, and he pulled Baekhyun into kiss after kiss, lost in the pleasure of the both of them.

After a few more minutes, Baekhyun pulled away from his mouth. "Sehun, baby, can I sit on your face?" he asked, tone more of a purr than anything.

Another moan slipped from his lips as Chanyeol thrust into him, and he quickly nodded, "Come here," he encouraged, reaching out to wrap his arm around Baekhyun's waist.

The other smiled a little before he moved to straddle Sehun's head, his ass in Sehun's face as he faced away from him and toward Chanyeol. He lowered himself carefully, and Sehun's tongue snaked to run along the crack of his ass. There was a quiet moan from Baekhyun before his weight rested down more fully. Sehun let out a gasp before he began to lap at the other's hole, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

Chanyeol's hips never ceased their incessant motions inside of him, and he could only moan into Baekhyun's ass. He began to lick his way inside of the other, tongue beginning a shallow thrusting motion inside him. Baekhyun let out a whimper before his hips rolled down onto his face, seeking more. Sehun curled his tongue inside of him, seeking out that sweet spot that would drive him wild. When Baekhyun's nails dug into the sensitive skin of Sehun's stomach, he knew that he'd found it, and focused his attention on that delicious spot.

They continued that way for long moments, with Baekhyun desperately rocking onto Sehun's tongue and Chanyeol fucking him with increasing need. Sehun's cock twitched with every thrust against his prostate, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. When they seemed to be reaching a climax, Baekhyun leaned forward more, pulling Chanyeol into a kiss that Sehun could only hear. It was wet and desperate, with needy moans from both of them falling into their mouths.

Baekhyun came with a sharp cry of Chanyeol's name, his hips stilling and muscles contracting around Sehun's head. Sehun could feel his release as it spilled onto his stomach, and it was only another moment before he pulled away altogether.

Sehun took a sharp breath, able to get a proper breath of air finally after having Baekhyun's ass on him for so long. Chanyeol thrust into him just a couple more times before he stilled, a low string of moans and curses slipping from his mouth as he released. It was a moment later that he pulled out of him, carefully, but it left Sehun feeling empty.

Fingers reached for his length, both from Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and they began to stroke him to his finish. He let out soft whimpers as they did, hips lifting to meet their sensations in desperate seek of his own release. With a final stroke over his cock, and another coiling heat in his stomach, he released onto their hands, his fists clenched into the sheets and his loud moan filling the room.

As he came down from his high, he noticed the two of them already cleaning themselves up. And he became all too aware of the come drying on his stomach and thighs from all of their releases. Baekhyun smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "Thank you, Sehun, you were wonderful," he said, his voice kind.

Of course, it quickly dawned on Sehun that they were leaving, and he mustered a smile before rolling into a seated position. "Yeah, thanks," he uttered, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why he couldn't return the words. He slipped on his pants, ignoring the mess for a few minutes as they finished getting dressed.

In an act that felt all too rehearsed at this point, he slipped out of his room and lead them out of the apartment, seeing them off with a quick wave. And just like that, they were gone.

It took him a minute to realize that Jongin was standing in the door of the kitchen, watching him silently. When their gazes met, a smile slipped onto his handsome face. "I thought I heard more than just two voices," he said with a quiet laugh.

Sehun's lips curled into a hint of a smile. "Yeah. How was the club? I guess I didn't stick around long," he asked, though he didn't really want to stand around and talk about such common things when he still had come dried onto his skin.

"It was good. I don't know, Taemin ended up leaving pretty soon after you did," he shrugged.

"With someone?"

"Yeah, some flamboyant guy who was dancing on a table," he laughed. "You okay? You look..." he trailed, unsure how to finish that statement.

Sehun could only begin to imagine what he looked like. "Yeah. I need to get in the shower, I guess," he agreed, walking away from the front door.

Jongin nodded. "If you're up to it afterword, do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"I would love that," he said honestly. It always seemed as though no matter how many people he slept with - a number that seemed to grow all too often - Jongin was the one who still felt like home. When it was the two of them, he didn't need to pretend to be anything else, he didn't need to feel like he should be needed or desired or for anything else. He just needed to be who he was.

When he was out of the shower, they curled up on the couch with blankets and a bowl of popcorn that Jongin had made – with too much butter. “Horror?” Jongin asked, though he already knew that Sehun would say yes. So he put on some indie horror film that neither of them had seen yet, and they laughed – and jumped – their way through the movie.

-

The knock on the door was met with a slight eyebrow raise from Sehun. "Are you expecting someone?" he asked, though he arose from the couch anyway. Jongin shook his head, but seemed equally nonplussed.

On opening the door, though, he was greeted with a familiar, smiling face, though he hadn't seen him in nearly a year. "Hello, you beautiful shit," Luhan exclaimed, immediately stepping inside to throw his arms around Sehun in a tight hug.

Sehun's arms wound around his friend, and he let out a laugh. "Oh my god, what are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to still be in London?" he asked. They had been friends all through high school, and Sehun had considered Luhan his closest friend. On graduation, however, Luhan was accepted to a school overseas. They'd stayed in contact, through messages and social media, but it wasn't the same as it had been long ago.

Luhan finally pulled away and tapped him on the nose. "I came home on a break, and I decided to come see your dumb ass. Did you miss me?" he asked, a cheeky smile sitting on his face.

He remembered that Jongin didn't know him, and he quickly pointed to his roommate. "This is Jongin," he said, not sure if he wanted to introduce him as a friend or his roommate. "Jongin, this is Luhan. And of course I missed you, loser, I just didn't expect you."

"Ah, the infamous Luhan," Jongin said with a quiet laugh, finally standing from the chair. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Luhan's brow raised just slightly as he took in Jongin, and he gave a pointed look toward Sehun before he returned his attention to Jongin. "I can only imagine the stories you've heard about me," he tutted jokingly.

It occurred to Sehun that they both knew a lot about each other, but it was almost strange to have them meet, and he couldn't even decipher why. "How did you even know I lived here?" he asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him that Luhan had just showed up, even though he hadn't even known he was in town.

"Because I'm amazing," he rolled his eyes, "No, but really, I just asked your mom. You always forget that very obvious detail."

Jongin ended up excusing himself, citing that he had some homework he had to attend to, and left Luhan and Sehun to their own devices as he went into his room. Though they both said he didn't have to, the two of them ended up in the living room, going over what their lives had been like over the past year. Luhan spoke of the strange boys he'd dated, and about how different things were in England. Sehun told Luhan about his decision to move with Jongin - and quietly informed him of his desire for his friend, along with his plan with all the other people.

Luhan laughed. "Wow, so you've finally turned into the slut I was always trying to make you," he joked, a wry smirk on his face.

Sehun snorted, remembering the other trying to coerce him into going on dates with any such number of people. "I guess all it took was a little bit of jealousy," he said, though the words still made him feel a little ridiculous.

"So are you ever going to actually do something about it or are you just going to sleep with the whole campus waiting for him to say something?" he asked, though he seemed more amused than anything.

He sighed, though it wasn't at Luhan's words. It was more that he hadn't completely figured out when he would ever actually do anything about it. He'd had the chance before, probably, but he didn't want to throw it all out there during a fight. "I don't know, honestly. I haven't thought about the rest. But I don't think it's working." The admission sounded kind of pathetic even in his own ears, but he had always been a little too honest with Luhan.

“You're lucky you're pretty, because you're kind of an idiot,” he let out a sharp laugh. He looked over toward Jongin's door, eyes narrowing in thought. “I have a suspicion, though, want to test it out?”

Sehun tended to dread whenever Luhan said things like that. “What are you thinking?” he asked. He'd made the decision more than a few times to just blindly follow along after his friend, and it usually meant disaster.

“I think you're getting to him.”

His brow furrowed, “What? You've met him for literally like five minutes.”

Luhan snorted. “You are blind. He looks at you a lot, you know,” he mentioned, suddenly standing up.

“He doesn't, not like that,” he argued.

There was a pause, one in which Luhan simply stared at him. “Sure, tell yourself that. Come here,” he reached out, pulling on Sehun's hand to help him stand. Once Sehun was up, Luhan began pulling him to the hallway.

“What are you doing?” he asked, still a little unclear on Luhan's train of thought about the situation.

Luhan didn't answer, however, until they were inside Sehun's room. “We're going to have sex,” he said simply.

“Is this your idea of foreplay?”

“No, we aren't really,” he waved a hand, voice still quiet, “We're just going to simulate so that Jongin thinks we are. You see where I'm going with this?”

Sehun shook his head, the pieces falling together. “That's ridiculous,” he grumbled, “I don't think that's going to help with anything.”

“Just work with me.”

“I can't just...mimic, this is not a bad teen movie,” he argued, glancing toward the wall that joined Jongin's as though he could hear them even though they were speaking quietly.

“I can help,” Luhan said, and suddenly he pressed a hand to Sehun's chest, pushing him backward until his back was against the door..

“Luhan, what are you-” he started, but his words caught in his throat as his friend dropped down to his knees before him. “Christ...”

Before Sehun could fully wrap his thoughts around the situation, or voice any regret, Luhan's hands were undoing his jeans. It was far from the first time they'd messed around together – during high school they had often found themselves with hands and mouths over each other's bodies. Luhan reached and slipped his cock from its confines in his underwear, his other hand moving to slip his pants and underwear down from his hips.

Letting out a soft sigh, he reached to let his fingers run through his friend's hair. Slowly, Luhan began to let his fingers trail over Sehun's cock, drawing him into hardness with a few expert touches. It wasn't long before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the head of his length, drawing a soft moan from Sehun's lips. “Be loud, baby,” Luhan reminded him with a quick glance, before he returned to pressing wet kisses against the head of his length.

“Fuck, stop teasing me,” he groaned, fingers tightening briefly in the other's hair to emphasize his point. Thankfully, Luhan didn't seem to be quite in the mood to draw things out, and he quickly engulfed his length in a single motion. The sudden sensation of being surrounded by the wet heat drew a sharp cry from his mouth, and his hips bucked into him.

Luhan sharply swatted his hip in warning, before his hands came to settle on Sehun's hips to hold him still. He quickly settled into a rhythm of bobbing along his dick, the sounds of slick skin filling the room with Sehun's moans. His fingers clenched into his hair, struggling not to pull him deeper.

One of Luhan's hands moved from his hip in order to fondle his balls, kneading them teasingly as he bobbed along his length. Tight heat coiled in his stomach, and his hips jerked as Luhan pressed his tongue along the vein running alongside his cock. His thighs trembled at the constant sensations, with whines and moans consistently leaving his lips.

His friend pulled away with a gasp for air, his hand quickly moving to take over the action and continued to stroke him. “When you finish, go into Jongin's room,” he said, voice back to a whisper, though it was now more raspy.

Sehun groaned, the 'plan' itself not having crossed his mind, though now his thoughts were firmly seated in the image of Jongin's pretty full lips wrapped around his cock instead of Luhan's. As the other took in his cock again, it only took a few more strokes before he was coming with a string of loud moans and curses, his weight falling heavily against the door.

It took him a moment to recover, and his gaze fell on Luhan spitting his release into the garbage can, a snort leaving Sehun at the sight. “Really? Since when do you spit?” he asked, moving to re-situate himself and button his pants back up.

Luhan narrowed his eyes at him for a moment. “Shut up. Now go,” he waved him away dismissively.

-

Sehun stepped out of his room hesitantly, unsure of where exactly Jongin would be or why Luhan wanted him to find his roommate so much. But he paused, listening at Jongin's door briefly before he opened the door without knocking.

Jongin started from where he was on his bed, his hand frozen on his crotch where there was a very noticeable bulge. “Sehun, what the fuck?” he croaked, a pink blush taking over his tanned complexion.

It dawned on Sehun that this was exactly what Luhan had been hoping for, and he made a mental note to give the other more praise about his instincts. “Tell me something, Jongin,” he said, slinking his way over to the other's bed. “Is that for me?” he asked, glancing down at his friend's crotch.

His jaw dropped slightly, and his gaze darted around – seeming to look for any way out of the situation they were suddenly thrown into. “What? No. What are you talking about?” he asked, seemingly trying to play dumb.

Sehun let out a soft laugh, all of the feigned confidence he'd accumulated over the past weeks coming back easily despite the swirling thoughts pounding his head. He closed the distance and a hand reached to cover Jongin's own, cupping his bulge. “I think you know what I mean,” he teased.

There was a long moment where neither of them really moved, their hands remained over Jongin's clothed erection and they simply stared at one another, but neither made a move to do anything else. With a clearing of his throat, Jongin suddenly shook his head. “Um, Sehun. No, not like this,” he nearly whispered, pushing Sehun's hand away and sliding out of the bed to leave the room in a rush.

“Jongin...” he called after him, but there was no answer. He let out a sigh, cursing himself for trying so hard, before he walked back out.

Luhan was standing in the hallway, a brow raised. “What was that?”

Sehun shrugged, “I don't know,” he said, and it was the most honest he'd felt in a long while.

-

Jongin didn't return that evening, and Sehun lamented this fact to Luhan, who could only offer a consoling, “I guess I was wrong? Sorry.” Even though he didn't seem particularly sorry about it at all. A thought dawned on Sehun, even though he regretted it before he even acted on it.

“Hello. Sehun?” Taemin answered his phone, voice upbeat even though he seemed a little unsure.

“Hi, Taemin. Um, is Jongin with you?” he asked.

“No. He isn't home? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no. Things are fine, I was just wondering,” he trailed off for a brief moment. “Could I actually, I don't know, get your advice on something?”

There was a brief silence. “This is unexpected. But sure, go ahead.”

Sehun took a deep breath and launched into an abridged version of events, admitting that he was trying to catch Jongin's attention through his many trysts, and the events of just hours before. “So...I don't know what to do,” he finally finished with a sigh.

“Wow,” was all Taemin could say, taking a minute to absorb what Sehun had told him. “Okay, first thing, you two are both idiots. Secondly, I think you two need to talk all of this out yourselves. I'll call him and say that I'm going to come to your apartment later, okay?”

“Are you sure he'll come back?”

“Sehun, he has to return eventually. He does live there, after all,”

-

When Jongin walked through the door, Sehun was sitting in the living room. Luhan had left a little while ago, wishing him luck and a quick demand that he keep him updated later. Jongin's gaze fell on him immediately, and a strained sort of smile came to his lips. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey, Jongin,” he greeted him, “Come here, we really need to talk.” While normally Sehun would rather do anything to get out of talking about serious things, it was inevitable for the both of them.

There was a moment's hesitation before Jongin nodded a little and moved to go sit down on the chair. “I don't really know where to start with this, though.”

Truthfully, neither did Sehun. They were both a little over their heads, and in waters too deep for either of them to wade. “Let's start at the beginning. I'll start, I guess,” he shrugged. There was a lump in his throat, not having actually prepared himself to speak his feelings aloud or what they might sound like. He knew that it was inevitable, but the fear of Jongin's rejection still stuck in the pit of his stomach. “Well, basically, I've liked you since I first met you. But we were friends, and that was great. But then when we moved in together...I don't know,” he shook his head. “I couldn't just avoid the way I felt like I'd been able to when we just hung out. And I guess Taemin is kind of the biggest factor...”

A frown came to rest on Jongin's expression. “I have a feeling this is going to be a lot to take in,” he mumbled, “It already is. But okay, what does Taemin have to do with anything?”

“I guess I never realized how much time you two spend together. And as lame as it sounds, I got kind of jealous. Like you already wanted him to be your roommate before asking me, but then I felt kind of...third-wheel? It's so dumb. But then I went out and slept with Zitao and a few other guys...and I don't know, it got your attention. So I kept doing it,” the last sentence was more grumbled than actually said. It was embarrassing, it was almost humiliating to actually detail the extent of his jealousy and how much he'd done just to get Jongin's attention.

And rightfully, a brow raised. “Seriously? Wait, you fucked all those guys just to get my attention?”

Sehun let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Yeah, kind of. I guess Zitao not so much, but the others. I'm sorry, this is so fucked up.”

Jongin shook his head. “I think I get it. I should probably try and explain myself, then, shouldn't I?”

“I highly doubt it can be as bad as turning into a slut just for attention,” he mumbled.

“You aren't a slut,” Jongin countered with a sharp look. “But anyway, there's a reason I was hanging out with Taemin so much-”

“-are you two dating?” Sehun broke in before Jongin could finish.

A smile crossed over his roommate's face. “You really are jealous. But Taemin and I are just friends. We once tried to date for like a week, and we both realized that we were just way better as friends,” he admitted with a shrug. “But actually...um, Taemin sort of knew that you liked me. Or at least that's what he kept saying, and he was afraid that...I don't know, that you were going to hurt me? Or that I'd do something dumb, so he would sometimes wedge himself between us – which you already know kind of. Then I guess...somewhere along the way, I guess I did realize I liked you. But I was afraid that it would ruin us being friends, so Taemin and I sort of made a deal that anytime I felt like doing something dumb I would go find him instead.”

There was a long silence, one in which Sehun's eyes narrowed at his roommate both in trying to assess if he was being honest and in simply trying to process what was just said. “You motherfucker,” he finally mumbled.

A sudden, surprised laugh slipped from Jongin's lips. “Such a charmer.”

“Fuck you. Oh my god, I slept with like ten different guys all just to get your damn attention and I didn't even need to,” he let out an exaggerated sigh, “Okay, then what the hell was today about then?”

“Sorry, I guess we both fucked that up a little bit,” he admitted. There was a pause before he finally shrugged a shoulder. “I don't know, I guess...well, since we're being honest here, I really did like hearing you with other people. You're so loud that I kind of got turned on by it.”

Sehun was momentarily relieved that at least a portion of his plan had still worked, but he still shook his head. “Then why did you run away? If you like me, if you're turned on by me, why did you bolt?”

“Because that wasn't you. I know you, Sehun, and the way you are with me versus the way you've been acting with those other guys. That wasn't you, Sehun, you were still just acting. And I don't want you like that, I like you when you're actually yourself,” he explained.

There was another long pause, Sehun's thoughts circling around the words that had just spilled between them. Everything was in the open, all of the motivations behind their actions and the way they felt. It was raw, and he felt almost scraped out of his emotions. Even though he'd known for a long time that Jongin knew him well, it still managed to surprise him a bit that he claimed that wasn't him. It wasn't, but no one else had seemed to notice. “Okay,” he finally agreed, “So...what does any of this mean?”

A faint hint of a smile appeared on Jongin's lips, before a shoulder lifted in a shrug. "I don't...um, do you want to try?"

Sehun blinked, trying to clear up his thoughts to see what Jongin was trying to get at. He hadn't seen him shy or unsure of himself very much, so it caught him a little off-guard. "Try what? Us? Do you want to...date me? God, this is so lame," he groaned a hand coming to cover his eyes, a little exasperated.

There was a soft snort of amusement from Jongin. "Yeah, but I don't think there's a non-lame way to do this," he pointed out.

His voice was closer than it had been a few moments before, and Sehun finally lowered his hand to see that Jongin was standing before him. There was a moment of silence before Jongin finally moved, taking another couple of steps and a hand coming to rest on his cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, voice coming out soft.

Honestly, Sehun couldn't think of anyone ever asking him that question, he'd only seen it in movies. Instead of answering him, he stood from the couch so they wouldn't be in such an awkward position. Jongin was the one who leaned in to close the distance, their lips pressing together softly. Shivers of pleasure ran down Sehun's spine from the simple touch, and a soft sound escaped the back of his throat as Jongin drew him into feather-light kisses.

But Jongin pulled back too soon, their gazes meeting for a prolonged moment. “Is this okay?” he asked, voice soft and sweet, hand still caressing his cheek.

“Don't be afraid of this,” Sehun said, a faint laugh in his voice before he leaned in and pressed their mouths together again. They kissed for long minutes, lips pressing together and tongues just brushing out against their mouths. Their hands didn't wander, and neither of them moved to try anything more, but somehow it felt perfect. Sehun couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so satisfied and so frustrated all at once, but it was so much better than the countless times he'd thought about kissing him.

-

The next day, Taemin came over, a smug smile written on his face. “So? What happened?” he asked to them both, stepping past Sehun to enter the apartment. Without actually being invited, he went and plopped down on the couch, looking between them expectantly.

Sehun and Jongin exchanged a look. “Um, I guess we're trying this?” Jongin finally said, still halfway in the kitchen.

“Trying what? A new bundt cake recipe? Come on, say it,” he gestured.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, Taemin,” he grumbled before going to sit in the chair.

“Fine. We're dating...I think, are we?” Jongin asked, a questioning gaze falling on Sehun.

“Wow I can see you two really talked it all out,” Taemin snorted. “Did you two at least fuck yet?”

“You're so nosy,” Jongin whined before ducking back into the kitchen.

“No, we didn't,” Sehun supplied with a shrug.

“Well that's anticlimactic.”

“Shut up, we'll figure it out.”

-

As midterms rolled around, Sehun and Jongin still hadn't moved beyond making out with one another – though they did use every possible opportunity to do so. The both of them were too stressed to actually bother with handling the complexities of their relationship, or to figure out what it was, exactly, that they wanted to call themselves. Taemin offered questionable advice at any given opportunity, and Luhan only laughed when Sehun told him about it over the phone.

“Jongin, your last test isn't until Friday, right?” Sehun asked one evening, as Jongin was hunched over his books at the coffee table, Sehun's own materials sprawled in his lap.

“Yeah, only two more days to study for it,” he agreed, teeth worrying at his plush bottom lip in a habit of when he was stressed.

“Come on, let's go do something tonight. This week has been hell, we should give ourselves a break,” he suggested. Of course, he neglected to mention that his own midterm was coming just the very next day, but he felt drained of any more ability to study for the day.

Jongin frowned up at him slightly. “On the one hand I would kill to get out of this apartment, but on the other I might bomb this test if I don't study,” he said, though he took the opportunity to arch his back, arms lifting in a stretch.

Sehun's gaze fell on the sliver of tanned skin that became available to him. “Come on, we can just go for a few hours. If you still want to study after, you can,” he continued, well aware that he was bargaining with him.

He snorted. “Fine, okay. Where do you want to go?”

“We could go to a movie, or out to dinner,” he offered, pleased to push the books and notes away from him and onto the couch.

They ended up deciding a movie, one of the latest superhero franchises that Jongin loved. Sehun didn't care much either way, but he was happy to go along with what Jongin wanted. They shared buttered popcorn and chocolate caramels, and half of the time Sehun's gaze fell on Jongin to watch his rapt fascination instead of the screen.

When they got back home, Sehun enveloped Jongin in a long kiss, pressing him against the door and letting his tongue explore his mouth sensuously. Jongin let out soft sounds into the kiss, quiet little whines that went straight to Sehun's cock. They kissed that way for long minutes, each of them leaning in for more when the other would pull away.

Sehun's hand came to brush down along Jongin's back, feeling him shiver underneath the touch. He slipped around his ass and over his hip, finally coming to cup the other's bulge. Jongin started at the touch, and he quickly pulled away from the kiss. “Sehun...” he said, a warning coming out halfway moaned.

“What's wrong? Don't you want me?” he asked softly, though his hand obediently retreated.

Jongin's jaw clenched slightly. “Don't think that, of course I want you...” he reassured him, but there was still a hesitance in his tone.

“But...what?” he asked, stomach suddenly knotting at the prospect of Jongin rejecting him now.

A hand came to cup his cheek, and Jongin offered a small smile. “I just don't want you to think of me like the others. I don't want to be the guy who comes and then just leaves, I don't want us to do that.”

There was a sense of relief at his words, but he could only manage a small smile in return. “I don't want that either. I know you aren't like them, they were all mistakes. You could never be a mistake,” he half-whispered.

There was a prolonged pause before Jongin licked his lips. “Okay,” was all he said before he leaned in again, pulling Sehun into a needy kiss. The kiss lasted for more long minutes, a different edge to their kisses than before, with Jongin's arms twining around Sehun and pulling him deeper, and Sehun's hands falling down to his ass.

Sehun's knee worked its way between Jongin's legs, pinning him closer to the door. The action pulled a soft groan from Jongin's lips at the way his thigh rubbed friction against his crotch, his hips jerking unintentionally. “Come on, bedroom,” Sehun said, voice nearly a whisper as he pulled away from his roommate.

Jongin sucked in a breath, but he took Sehun's hand, leading the way down the hall. He paused for a quick moment, looking between their bedroom doors before opening his own and pulling Sehun inside with him. Their hands immediately clutched at each other again, running over each other's bodies and lips finding lips desperately.

It didn't take them long to get undressed, both of them clawing at each other's clothes until they were in a pile somewhere on the floor. While Sehun had seen Jongin nearly naked before, there was something so enchanting about being able to stare at him unabashedly, taking in tanned skin and finely toned muscles.

Sehun pushed Jongin to sit on the edge of the bed, quickly kneeling down before him. He reached to allow his fingers to run over his length, earning him a low moan from Jongin. Slowly, he began to stroke him into full hardness, savoring the feeling of having his hand wrapped around his friend's cock, something he'd dreamt about for so long.

Softly, he licked his way around the head of his cock, Jongin's fingers falling into his hair. A quiet moan slipped from Sehun's throat as he wrapped his lips around his length, slowly lowering himself down to take him in. His cock was thick, and it felt hot and heavy on his tongue as he took all of him into his mouth.

Jongin's hips jerked slightly, and he let out quiet moans as Sehun began to bob his head along his length. It was everything he'd fantasized about for months, and he couldn't help but want to make it all last. But after a few long minutes of Sehun pleasuring him, Jongin's fingers tightened in his hair, impatience showing in the gesture. Sehun pulled back, pressing his tongue into the thick vein that ran on the underside of his length before letting it slip out of his mouth.

“Come here,” Jongin rasped out, pulling Sehun closer in order to bring him in for another kiss, tongue plunging into his mouth hungrily.

Sehun let out a quiet noise into the kiss, tongue curling around Jongin's. The kiss was over quickly, with Jongin placing his hands on Sehun's hips to draw him down onto the bed. He settled onto the pillows, knees bent and legs spread in wait of Jongin to join him.

Jongin moved to go rummage through his bedside drawer, withdrawing a tube and a foil packet before tossing them both onto the bed. He followed soon after, going to settle himself between Sehun's legs.

“Don't bother fingering me,” he said, “I already touched myself earlier thinking of you.”

“Fuck, that's so hot,” Jongin uttered, voice a little bit raspy with need. But he dutifully reached for the condom, tearing it open and rolling it onto his length in a few swift motions. Reaching for the small tube, he squirted a healthy amount of lube onto his length and slicked himself quickly.

Lining himself up against Sehun's entrance, their gazes connected for a long moment before he began to press inside. He started with teasing, shallow thrusts where just his head entered before he pulled away again. Sehun growled in both pleasure and frustration, reaching out to pull Jongin closer. “Please, just fuck me,” he whined, pressing kisses along his mouth and jawline.

There was a slight smirk on Jongin's face – that Sehun felt rather than saw – before he finally obliged and pushed himself all the way inside. A sharp moan slipped out at the sudden feeling of being so filled, his eyes misting over slightly at the sting of pain. Jongin kissed him, soft and slow as he waited for Sehun to get used to the feeling. A moment passed where he realized there was no going back from this, but just the thought that Jongin's beautiful cock was inside of him was enough to spurn him into further arousal.

When he gave the signal, Jongin began to thrust inside him deeply, his pace slow. His breath stuttered as he began to move inside of him, his elbows coming to rest on either side of Sehun. “You feel even better than I imagined,” he whispered, pressing a long kiss to Sehun's collarbone.

The words drew a moan of the other's name from his lips, his legs moving to wrap around Jongin's hips to pull him deeper. Jongin pulled back, almost completely leaving him before he thrust back inside, hips snapping inside of him. Nails ran down along Jongin's back, leaving red marks in his wake as he arched into him.

The room filled with the sounds of their moans and the sharp sting of skin slapping against each other. Sehun's moans carried out into the room louder than Jongin's, with needy, desperate cries punctuating each sharp thrust. His hands ran along sweat-slicked skin, and he tightened his hold, wanting to feel every part of Jongin pressed against him. Jongin shifted, lifting himself up again so he could thrust more deeply. The new angle drug loud cries from Sehun's lips, a string of moans and the other's name filling the room.

“Moan for me like you did with the others,” Jongin growled out, slightly breathless, fingers reaching out to run lightly along Sehun's cheek.

Sehun turned to press a soft kiss to Jongin's hand before he arched himself more into each thrust, wanton moans falling from his lips with each movement. His fingers clenched at the sheets below him, the tight heat in his stomach warning that he wasn't going to last much longer. “Only you,” he rasped out before swears tumbled from his lips.

There was a hint of a smile that fell on Jongin's lips, just briefly before his brow screwed up in pleasure. He only thrusted in a few more times before his hips stilled, biting down on his lip harshly to stifle some of his moans.

Fingers reached down between their bodies, and Sehun quickly began to stroke himself as Jongin rutted against his ass, milking his own orgasm. It didn't take him but a few well-placed twists on his cock before he was coming as well, loudly calling out his roommate's name as his come spilled over his hand and stomach.

Moments passed afterword in which neither of them moved, their breathing heavy as they attempted to recover themselves from the exertion. “You okay?” Jongin asked softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Sehun's lips.

A faint smile passed over Sehun's mouth into the kiss. “Perfect. You okay?” he returned the question, the hand that wasn't soiled came to run through Jongin's hair soothingly.

“Very okay,” he agreed, pressing yet another kiss to him before he pulled away, carefully removing himself from Sehun.

He let out a quiet groan at the sensation of suddenly feeling empty, but his muscles were thankful that he could disentangle from the position he'd been in. It didn't take them very long to clean themselves up, Jongin running tissues along Sehun's stomach to help along. When they were both cleaned, they watched each other for a quiet moment. “So this is the awkward moment where everyone usually leaves,” Sehun joked, though there was still a small part of him that feared it might still happen. Despite the logic that they were in Jongin's room.

“I'd never do that,” Jongin reassured him, sliding in next to Sehun in the bed and wrapping an arm around him. “You're stuck with me.”

Sehun's hand ran along Jongin's arm, curling himself into the other. “So can I call you my boyfriend?” he asked quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jongin snorted softly, pressing a kiss to Sehun's neck. “I'd love that.”

-

They slid into a booth at the cafe, Jongin sliding in near the window and Sehun following him. Taemin plopped down across from them, texting on his phone. “So you two are all...gross and together?” he asked, setting his phone down on the table, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he glanced up.

“We're dating,” Jongin confirmed, fingers linking with Sehun's under the table.

“Good, I was getting exhausted of saving you from your hormones,” Taemin snorted.

The wince that followed signaled to Sehun that Jongin had probably kicked him, and he shook his head. However, the movement caused his gaze to float around to the rest of the cafe, and his stare fell on Kris. Surprise graced his features, and Sehun could only offer a slight smile toward the other. There was a nudge to his side, and he turned to look back at Jongin.

“You okay?” he asked, though his gaze followed toward where Sehun had been looking. An arm went to snake around Sehun's shoulders, pulling him just slightly closer.

“Yeah. I didn't think all of this through, so I'm just realizing I'm going to see these people around,” he muttered. Of course, he'd already seen a few of them regularly, such as Kyungsoo when he came to tutor Jongin, and Yixing at dance practice, and of course Junmyeon when he attended class. “But I don't care.”

Jongin leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “If anyone says or does anything rude, I'll kick their ass,” he promised.

Taemin tutted, “Being a slut has some awkward complications.”

They both turned to glare at him. “Fuck off,” Sehun muttered.

But Jongin pulled him in again closer, leaning in toward his ear. “This might not be the best timing, but I think we're going to be together for a long time. I don't like when other people look at you that way. I want to call you mine.”

“I am yours, always have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [kaifectionery](http://kaifectionery.livejournal.com/9098.html). There's just so much sex and it wasn't originally supposed to be this fluffy but yolo. Hope you liked it!
> 
> [LJ](http://kumjongin.livejournal.com/) | [AFF](http://http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/299505) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin) | [Tumblr](http://kumjongin.tumblr.com)


End file.
